Welcome Back,Hector Barbossa
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Starting off with when Barbossa says Jack wasted the shot he carried for ten years,we find out how his revival happened.Hector BarbossaxTia Dalma


Barbossa's Little Angel:Hey!Welcome to the first _Pirates Of The Caribbean_ fanfic I've published within about three years or so(_Jeni Sparrow's Quest_ and _A Love's Lost Soul_,remember?)!Anyway,this fanfic was inspired by a deviantart picture I found while browsing random Barbossa enjoy!Please note that some of the things in the story were in the pic itself so I give credit to the deviant who made 's the link to said artwork:

.com/art/Reviving-Barbossa-59127628

Barbossa:Barbossa's Little Angel owns nothing.

BLA:(to Barbossa,mutters)Not even you...

Barbossa:(turns to her)What?

BLA:Nothing.

_**Isla de Muerta**_

"Ten years yeh carry that pistol and now yeh waste yer shot,"Barbossa sneered.

"He didn't waste it."Barbossa turned around and stared in fright.

Will held his hand over the opened chest and dropped the coin Jack had taken and the Medallion,both of which were smeared with his and Jack's blood,into the turned back around,dropped his sword,and unbottoned his coat so he could see his white shirt.

There,he saw,blood was coming out,a little at first but then gushing looked back up at Jack,who was taking his gun down.

"I feel..."Barbossa said eyes softened as he tried to find the word."Cold..."Fatally wounded and finally able to die(which was one of the many things that you were unable to do with the curse)he fell backwards,hitting the pile of treasure on which perched the Chest of Cortez.

And now Hector Barbossa,with his lifeless blue eyes staring up at the stone ceiling,finally died(leaving all Barbossa fangirls crying and Barbossa haters cheering(I guess that makes a hypocrit(I used to hate Barbossa)))...

But before his vision was clouded with darkness,several memories flashed through his mind:

A young boy with auburn hair and blue eyes drawing pictures in the sand using a stick...

A thirteen year old boy walking away from his house in the middle of the night,clutching his fists,as tears rolled down his face...

A young man running through Port Royal,away from the redcoats,with a bushel of green apples under one arm...

A man talking to the captain of the ship he was on,tricking him into telling the location of a treasure(think you know who it is,yet?)...

A man mutining the same captain...

A man realizing that the cursed treasure of Cortez was true...

A man just dying of hunger and thirst...

A man holding a knife to Will Turner's neck...

A man fighting his old captain...

A man being shot by the same captain...

A man falling backwards to his death(seriously,do you know who it is?)...

**The shores of the Pantano River,a few weeks/months later**

Tia Dalma was walking across the shores of the Pantano River when she noticed a body laying half-way in the examines him and recognized that the body was that of Captain Hector Barbossa,the Pirate Lord of the Caspian the fact that her strength would make people think that she wasn't strong enough to do it,Tia Dalma was indeed able to carry our lovable Hector.

She carried him into a room in her shack where she laid him down on his back on a bed and took all but his bandana,shirt,pants,and boots(there's a possibilty on that one but seeing as you couldn't see his feet or any other piece of floorboard around Tia Dalma,I rather doubt it(I just watched Dead Man's Chest so,yes,they're still on))off and set them in various places around the wall behind his head.

She found a couple pieces of cloth and a knife and then made a clean incision around the bullet hole on his took out the bullet,examined it,and found that it was the bullet of a .32 calibur(or whatever type of gun Jack has).

"Death will not be your fate today,Hector Barbossa,"Tia Dalma said as she muttered an ancient split second she finished said incantation,Barbossa,coughing,lurched smiled."Welcome back,Hector."

"H-how do yeh know my name?"Barbossa said."Who are yeh?What am I doin' here?!"She gently pushed him back down,placed a piece of the remaining cloth over the bullet hole,and pushed quite a few strands of his brownish-auburn hair off of his forhead.

"I know this,"she started,"because you were once the captain of the _Black Pearl_,a ship that was once crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil--"

"--that Hell itself spat me right back out,"he finished."Aye,I know."

"As for who I am,"she said."My name is Tia for what you are doing here,I brought you here from where your body washed up on the shores of the Pantano River,I removed the bullet from your heart,"She held up said bullet,the knife,and the other pieces of cloth,"and rekindled life back into you."

"Oh _god_!!!"he exclaimed,clutching his chest as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks."What the hell?!"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Huh?"

"I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day."Barbossa,tears still in his eyes,looked at seemed to be standing in the doorway.

"Are yeh talkin' to me?"he Dalma looked back a him and shook her head.

"Don't move,"she silently mouthed and left the listened as Tia Dalma,Jack Sparrow,and a few others talked.

"I've come for your help,"Jack said.

"I hope you brought payment for whatever it know I demand payment,"Tia Dalma said.

"I brought payment!"

Barbossa listened as he heard rattling in a cage and then knew that Jack had just shot his wanted to get up and beat the crap outta the lovable,infamous Captain Jack Sparrow but told himself to follow Tia Dalma's orders.

"The payment is fair,"Tia Dalma told heard the cage open up.

"Oh,"he heard Gibbs groan."You don't know how long it took us to catch that!"

Barbossa's thoughts were both confirmed and disconfirmed(we say confirmed because he knew that they had captured little Jack in a cage and disconfirmed because he saw that his monkey was still alive)when his monkey ran up and jumped onto his boot.

"Jack!"a voice silently monkey recognized that looked over to the other end of the bed and saw the grinning face of his revived master who he had thought had died."Good boy,Jack!And how's daddy's widdle monkey today(don't ask why we had Barbossa talk like that)?"The monkey started to go forward but looked at his master confusingly when he added,"Look like you're really worried about me!Do it,Jack!Come on!Please?For yer Papa(in my little world,Barbossa considers Jack the Moneky as his son)?"And so the monkey did as commanded as Barbossa continued to listen to the conversation between Tia Dalma,Jack,and the rest of Jack's piratey friends.

"We're looking for this,"Jack told couldn't see as to what was going on due to the fact that Tia Dalma told him to stay put.

"And the Compass you bartered off of me cannot lead you to this?"

"No,it can't."

"On land you are safe,"Tia Dalma said after telling the story of Davy Jones."And so you shall carry land with you."This confused re-entered the looked up when he noticed that she was carrying a jar of dirt.

"Hey,Tia Dalma,what's with the jar of dirt?"he asked in a hushed voice,curious.

"It is for Jack,"she whispered,grinning mischieviously.

"Jack?"Barbossa whispered,causing the monkey to look at his master."Jack Sparrow?Why when I get my hands on that little son of a b--"

"Barbossa!"she silently yelled."Don't."She walked out of the room."Here."

"...This is a jar of dirt,"Jack,surprised that Tia Dalma had just given him a jar of dirt,said.

" is,"Tia Dalma said.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it,give it back."

"My dirt!"

"Then it helps."

'_That Jack_,'Barbossa thought,rolling his eyes.'_What's he done now?_'

"Is it alright to speak louder and move now?"Barbossa,his voice skeptical,asked once Jack and his group had gone and Tia Dalma walked back into the nodded.

"Can you try to sit up?"

"Will yeh please do somethin' about the hole in my chest before I do?"All she did was smile and nod.

About two and a half minutes later,there were stitches in Barbossa's chest and he held his monkey in his he felt his monkey try to swipe them away,Barbossa,who was sitting up now,didn't realize that the tears he had from the pain in his chest were still going down his face.

"Were they mean to yeh Jack?"he asked his monkey."Were they?"All his monkey did was wrap his tiny arms around his master's neck,Barbossa's facial hairs scratching the top of his monkey's head(this was one of Jack the Monkey's favorite things).He looked up at Tia Dalma."Thanks for revivin' is it that yeh want in return?"

"First things first."

"Huh?"She tossed him a shiny,round,green caught it and,licking his lips out of hunger,recognized it as an apple.

"Eat looked famished."Without question he took a huge,sloppy bite,enjoying every chew.

"Thank yeh!Now,what is it that yeh want?"

"You've heard the legend of Calypso,the goddess of the sea,correct?"

"Aye."

"I am actually her in human form."Barbossa's eyes widened.

"Yer frickin' kiddin' me,right?!"She shook her head.

"I'm very serious."

",um,yeh want me to summon the Brethren Court and have them set yeh free?"She nodded.

"That is correct."Barbossa's eyes widened even more,this time out of fear.

"And what happen's if they don't...they don't agree with me?"She grabbed the wrist that held the apple and squeezed it,sending dark magic into his veins,causing it to become skeletal and dead as the skin disappeared.

"Then I will make you go back to the land of the dead."He yanked his hand out of her grasp and his hand went back to normal.

"OK,"he said,shaking."I'll make sure that they agree with ?"She nodded and walked off as he checked his arm for any missing flesh.


End file.
